


Even Princesses Need a Break

by 4Kennedy



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, Costumes, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel have a summer job at Disneyland. Prompt was 'princess'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Princesses Need a Break

Rachel was surrounded by tulle. “There is just too much dress!” she complained. The crinoline gave her some space to move under Quinn’s costume, but it wasn’t much. “I feel like being on a treasure hunt.”

“Stop talking,” Quinn ordered. She was sitting on a chair in a changing room, fidgeting in anticipation. She tried to get comfortable and give Rachel the best possible access. “I’ve had to think about your mouth on me since this morning. So I really need you to…” The rest of the sentence was lost when Rachel’s lips finally connected with her center. 

Rachel had turned her on this morning in her cute sexy Disney outfit and had left her wanting until now. Quinn knew it wouldn’t take her long to come - this arousal had been building for hours. Luckily Rachel seemed to take pity on her and licked over her clit determinedly. Quinn came quick and hard.

Two knocks on the door and it flew open without waiting for a reply. Quinn felt her heart stop and Rachel froze between her legs. 

“Hey, Cinderella, get ready! Parade starts in five,” a guy shouted.

“My name is Quinn.” 

He shrugged, totally indifferent. “Whatever. Have you seen Jasmine?” 

Not one muscle moved in Quinn’s face. “Her name is Rachel. Do you see her here?” 

“Those damn princesses,” he muttered and slammed the door shut behind him. 

Rachel crawled out from under Quinn’s dress. They looked at each other and laughed wholeheartedly. 

The End.


End file.
